


Hypnotik

by Lyttle_Lark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creeper Derek, Creeper Peter, Dating under false pretenses, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rimming, but less than Peter, characters trying to justify rape, no violence, ring gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyttle_Lark/pseuds/Lyttle_Lark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"That’s right Derek, I needed this when I was the Alpha, and now so do you. This is good, you’re good. You’ll see, everything will be better now."</em>
</p>
<p>Derek should know better than to listen to his uncle, especially when it comes to pretty boys who sleep too deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prairie_Grass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prairie_Grass/gifts).



> Oh my gosh like EVERY WARNING IN THE UNIVERSE for this fic! As can be seen in the tags this contains underage RAPE and NON-CONSENSUAL SOMNOPHILIA (at the same time). It also contains EXTREMELY EVIL AND MANIPULATIVE!Peter and Rather-fucked-in-the-head!Derek. There’s an additional warning at the bottom to do with Peter’s manipulation, but it’s a bit spoilery so I didn’t want to add it at the top. BASICALLY PETER IS EVIL and there’s MANY FLAVOURS of non-consent in this fic. There is also creepy dating on false pretences. NOTHING in this fic is okay in real life, other than sassy cake. So yeah, if you’re fully prepped on all of that, feel free to either run away or carry on to the fic. (Also un-beta’d and I’m not American, but I’ve done my best!) 
> 
> This is a gift-fic for my friend Page (Prairie_Grass), because I can write this sort of thing without feeling guilty and she can't. XD

_“You need this,” Peter said, his cock buried deep in the boy. “It keeps you stable.”_

_Derek wanted to be horrified, he did, but the scents in the room – aroused, sleeping boy and satisfied wolf – were heady, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from where the boy’s hole was clinging and wet around his uncle’s dick._

_Ever since Derek became the Alpha, he craved relief for his knot, and his dick was rock-hard and throbbing before he knew why he was stepping closer._

_To stop Peter, obviously, to put an end to... whatever this was._

_Peter, eyes catching the streetlight filtering in through the curtains, reached out a hand and slipped it beneath Derek’s shirt, caressing Derek’s stomach before he slipped down to Derek’s pants and started unzipping his fly. “Your Pack is small and unstable. The Alpha needs an outlet so that you can provide for them without losing yourself. You need this.” He pulled Derek’s cock free of his pants, and Derek couldn’t hold back his shiver of relief._

_Derek tried, he really did. “We don’t have the right to hurt him.”_

_Peter’s hand stroked smoothly over Derek’s dick. “How does this hurt him? He doesn’t know. It means you can take better care of him. Of all of them. It’s the best thing for everyone.”_

_Derek could see the faintest glisten of wetness where Peter had obviously put his mouth on the back of the boy’s neck. He hadn’t left a mark. His dick throbbed._

_Peter sat back, pulling his spent cock free from the boy. His gentle hand on Derek’s hip encouraged him forward, and Derek got up on the bed, pushing his jeans further down so that his zipper wouldn’t catch on the boy’s pale skin._

_“We won’t wake?” Derek asked._

_“Not even on your knot. I’ve trained him to take anything I give him.”_

_Derek whined, took his cock and pressed it against the wet pucker of the boy’s ass, pushed himself forward into tight, slick heat._

_“Feel’s good, doesn’t it?”_

_“So warm. So wet.”_

_“That’s right, he’s all open for you.”_

_Derek growled and started to pump his hips, spreading his hands over that tight, round ass, watching as his cock slid in and out of that sweet little hole. The boy whimpered softly, Derek could smell teenage dick hardening against the mattress. Redness fell over his vision, and his hips sped faster._

_“That’s right, you’re just giving him what he wants, Derek,” his uncle said, smoothing a hand along Derek’s shoulders._

_The headboard started to smack against the wall, but Derek couldn’t slow, fascinated with how the boy’s hole greedily swallowed up every inch of him._

_“That’s it. His father isn’t home. You can make as much noise as you like. You can make sure he can feel your claim.”_

_Derek snarled and tugged the boy’s hips up higher, the change in angle making the boy let out soft, hurt little noises with every thrust, dick dripping steadily onto the mattress even in sleep. The boy twisted, his ass clenching down on Derek’s dick and his head bending to one side._

_“See Derek? The boy knows when his Alpha is inside him. He doesn’t belong to that McCall boy. He belongs to_ you _. Give him your knot, look at how prettily he begs for it.”_

_Derek let out a final snarl, shoving himself in hard and digging his barely-blunted teeth into the proffered neck, grinding into the boy as his knot swelled and finally he came, filling the boy with more Hale seed until the boy’s insides must be fairly swimming with it. The boy shuddered beneath him and came himself. Spilling in hot little jerks against his bed sheets._

_“That’s perfect. Look at you both,” Peter stroked a soothing hand down Derek’s neck. Derek unlatched his teeth and pressed nuzzled kisses against the sweet hot skin there. “So satisfied. Do you feel the Alpha easing within you, Derek?”_

_Derek murmured happily. The tense wire within him had uncurled, wrapped in boy and claim and satisfaction. His uncle kept stroking him gently, and Derek felt his own eyes get heavy. “That’s right Derek, I needed this when I was the Alpha, and now so do you. This is good, you’re good. You’ll see, everything will be better now.”_

_Derek closed his eyes, and let peace settle into his bones._

 

“Do you think you’ll ever fall in love again?” Stiles asked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

Derek glared at him.

“No, it’s just,” Stiles flailed his hands, “Allison and Scott always seemed like that one epic love, you know? But now there’s this new girl at school called Kira that Scott’s mooning over, and I totally saw Isaac and Allison making eyes at each other the other day and I don’t know, I just wondered if it was possible to really fall in love again after having your heart broken.”

Derek kept watching the boy coolly; his heart had stayed steady, but Derek had the feeling he wasn’t quite telling the whole truth.

“You tell me,” Derek said, “Hasn’t Lydia broken your heart about a thousand times over? Do you think you’ll ever love someone else?”

Stiles shook his head. “No no, I’m too small a sample size. I need more data. C’mon, inquiring minds want to know!”

Derek shrugged, watching how Stiles’ cheeks had turned rosy in his enthusiasm. “I don’t know,” he said.

Stiles bit his lip, looking strangely disappointed. Derek wondered if he ever bit his lip like that when he came.

“...Maybe. For the right person,” Derek finished.

Stiles lit up, and he shoved his hands into his back pockets, grinning. “Excellent! Um, I mean, excellent data, for my survey... of the broken-hearted, or something. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Stiles shoved his thumb in the direction of the door. “I have to go. Make plans! Or, um, make a graph. Of my results.” He took a few steps back, still grinning. “I’ll see you ‘round, Derek.”

“Okay,” Derek said, watching Stiles dart out the door with a final wave, and feeling rather bewildered.

What had all that been about?

 

_It was starting to become familiar now, the warm slide into that tight little ass. The clench of muscles around him and the flush of thick scent rising from the body beneath him._

_He’d been pumping his hips for a while, drawing it out, relishing the ache in his chest easing into satisfaction when his uncle slipped in the window. “Ah, Derek, you got started without me.”_

_Derek moaned and pushed his dick in as deep as it would go. “I couldn’t wait. He looked so soft and open.”_

_Peter pulled off clothes and once naked, his cock hardening, he climbed onto the bed next to Derek, stroking his hands down the boy’s pale back even as Derek continued his languid but steady pace. “He’s always open for his Alpha, Derek,” Peter said._

_Derek groaned, his nails lengthening and he started to increase his thrusts, eager to have his knot clenched within that tight body. Peter crawled up the bed and hooked his thumb into the boy’s perpetually open mouth, keeping his jaw from clenching as he guided his dick in and onto the boy’s tongue._

_The boy made a muffled little noise, and Peter crooned to him, “That’s it, precious, just take what your Pack is giving to you,” he stroked a clawed hand over the boy’s head, slipping his cock in and out shallowly, pushing up into the boy’s soft-palate then to the side of each cheek, “I’ll teach you soon enough to be able to hold us both deep inside at once.”_

_Derek had to fight not to shove his own claws into the mattress, feeling it as his orgasm started to build at the base of his spine. This was bliss, he thought, pure bliss._

_His uncle looked up, and his eyes were glowing eerily. “That’s it, Derek. Knot him. This is what you both want, this is what the Alpha needs.”_

_Derek barely managed to bite back a howl as his seed flooded the boy, his knot catching and swelling rapidly in his tight clench. Peter shoved in a few more times, the side of the boy’s mouth bulging with the shape of his cock-head, before he pulled free and jerked off, spilling thick all over the boy’s sleeping face._

_Both men groaned as the boy wrinkled his nose in his sleep, licking up the come around his mouth with wet smacks of his lips and tongue._

_Derek ground his knot into the boy and tipped them both to the side so he could reach down to pull tenderly on the boy’s cock, rumbling with satisfaction as the boy shuddered and then came, the smell of his release joining that of the other two men._

_Derek relaxed, tugging the boy securely against him. Peter was looking down at the boy with satisfaction, slicking his own fingers in his come and spreading it carefully over the boy’s face._

_“I think I’ll keep him like this,” Peter said, “Let my scent sink in before we clean him up. I love to see Scott’s face as he struggles to understand how his best friend smells so much like other wolves.”_

_“Will he figure it out?” Derek asked drowsily. He knew he should probably care about that, but it was difficult to care about anything when his balls were still emptying themselves in sporadic jerks into his boy._

_“No,” Peter said with a final swipe to the boy’s lips. “This one has been smelling of claim since well before Scott learned to control his senses. He will just assume what he always has, that this is how the boy smells naturally.” He paused and lifted his hand to lick his own fingertips clean of come. “It’s really quite a beautiful thing.”_

_Derek, plastered up against his boy and feeling relaxation and calmness spread through every inch of his body, couldn’t help but agree._

 

Derek stared down at the flowers. There was a card. It read, ‘ _Roses are red, violets are blue, I’m a jerk, and so are you.’_ The flowers were a mix of red and white roses. It made Derek think of blood on snow.

It was the third bunch this week. There had also been chocolates, cookies, and a cake with two photos on top: one of Derek and one of Grumpy Cat with an arrow going back and forth and the word, ‘ _Resemblance?’_ written above them.

The cake had been vanilla-bean flavor. His favorite.

All of the gifts had been delivered, with no name and no recognizable scent on them. They could be from anyone.

Derek put down the flowers and grabbed his keys.

 

“Are you wooing me?”

Stiles let out a squeak and dropped his schoolbag. He clearly hadn’t seen Derek where he was leaning up against the teenager’s jeep.

Stiles laughed nervously as he bent to pick up the books that had spilled out onto the parking lot. “Wooing? We’re not in an Austin novel, Derek.”

“We’re not? After all the flowers I was half expecting you to leave your calling card with the housekeeper.”

Stiles shoved his books back into his bag and stood up, shifting from foot to foot. “If I was on a campaign of woo-age – which I am not officially admitting to – it would be a lot easier if I could just ask your housekeeper if your dance-card was free.”

Derek stared at Stiles. Amongst the gifts had been a book of extremely depressing Russian poetry, the author of which Derek had cited extensively in his thesis.

He wondered if the kid had any idea how much he reeked of Hale claim.

“Grumpy cat is actually called Tardar Sauce, Stiles, and has feline dwarfism. It’s not a joke.”

Derek had to struggle not to smile as Stiles’ mouth dropped open almost in slow-motion.

“You… use the internet?”

“Oh yeah, I have dial-up and everything.”

Stiles winced, and that time Derek couldn’t help the twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh you fucker. I am seriously going to murder you.”

Derek smirked. “Too bad, I was going to clear a few spots for you on that dance card.”

Stiles laughed, then did a double-take. “Wait, what?”

Derek pushed off from the jeep and started to walk away, calling back over his shoulder, “Friday. Dress up nice. I don’t want no scrub wooing me.”

“You are a fuckhead, Hale!”

Derek flipped the bird over his shoulder, and got into his own car, feeling warmth settle in his belly. Going out with a sixteen year old probably wasn’t a great plan, but Stiles Stilinski really was an exception to most rules.

 

_He hadn’t meant to go back, after the first time._

_Guilt had shadowed his every step, and looking at the boy had been an exercise in self-flagellation. Fighting the impulse to reel the boy in and put his mouth all over him, realizing how he too had simply passed over as coincidence how the boy’s scent was dripping with his uncle’s._

_The boy was so blithely unaware. It was incredible how he laughed and joked with his friends as if nothing at all had happened._

_“It hasn’t, really, to him. That’s the beauty in it,” Peter said when Derek voiced his thoughts._

_Derek spent the week leading up to the full moon getting more frustrated and violent with his Betas, and after he had snapped particularly viciously at Isaac, Peter had taken him aside and told him they were going for a drive. The moon was high and near-full above them as they wound through the streets of Beacon Hills. Derek suspected he knew where his uncle was taking him, but he didn’t say anything, didn’t ask him to deviate._

_“There are no losers in this situation, Derek. The boy can take you every night if you want him, and he’ll pay it no mind at all come sunrise. You’re not hurting anyone.” Peter pulled his car up on the block down from the boy’s house, and they silently wound their way through the back-yards which separated them. It wasn’t long before they were standing beneath the boy’s window, propped open to let the summer breeze in. “In fact, you should see how much calmer the boy is after being well fucked. How much easier he finds it to concentrate. His moods improve, his schoolwork. He’s better for it.”_

_It was easy, too easy, to silently slip up through the window; the boy was sacked out on the bed, mouth open and snoring faintly, his legs splayed open and dressed only in a ratty pair of boxers. He looked delicious._

_Peter guided Derek to sit in the chair across from the bed, and stripped himself out of his clothes, his cock filling as he leaned over the boy to croon into his ear. “Hello, pup. Relax for me, baby, if you’re good I promise we’ll make you feel good too.”_

_The boy let out a soft noise, and his thighs spreading open. Derek’s cock jerked in his jeans._

_“See?” Peter turned to Derek, his eyes gleaming. “He obeys so prettily. He_ needs _to obey. Don’t you, precious?” Peter stroked down the boy’s spine and slipped his boxers off with ease._

_Derek opened his pants to let the pressure off his cock, but croaked, “It’s not right. Not without permission.”_

_Peter took a tube of lube out of the boy’s own nightstand and tutted as he slicked his fingers up. “Do you honestly believe he could ask for this? Even when he can barely breathe for how much he craves it?” Peter shook his head and slipped two fingers into that soft little hole. “Even if we tried to explain it to him, his pride wouldn’t let him have this.” Peter met Derek’s eyes, his face serious. “Humans aren’t meant for our world. It would break him, to not have this release.”_

_It didn’t take long for Peter to get the boy loose and wet enough, and he was soon guiding his dick into that secret place, his head tipping back in pleasure as the boy’s hole sucked him in deep without a hitch. Derek groaned, his hand moving on his cock even as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from where his uncle was connected to his boy so sweetly._

_“That’s it. I’ll take care of you,” Peter crooned softly, his hips moving in a sensual deep rhythm, his hands stroking over the pale roundness of the boy’s ass. “This is where you get what you need, isn’t is baby boy?”_

_The boy made a soft little noise and his ass hitched up higher into the press of Peter’s dick. Peter swore and his fingers dug in, his hips speeding. “You see, Derek? See how well trained he is? He loves to please a wolf, and none more than his Alpha.” Peter pounded into the boy, the wet smacks of his hips echoing through the room, the sound getting thicker and wetter until finally he came with a shout, his spine arching as he tugged the boy’s ass tight against his cock._

_Derek whimpered and his uncle looked at him with glowing eyes. “I didn’t knot him. I left him open for you.”_

_Derek really didn’t plan to get up, but then Peter was pulling out of the boy and tugging his hole open so that Derek could see the wetness dripping out of his hole._

_“Just taste him.”_

_The flavor hit Derek like a punch. He didn’t remember moving, but once he had his mouth on the boy he couldn’t stop, digging his tongue in deep and lapping out every drop of his uncle’s seed._

_Peter’s hand ran through Derek’s hair as Derek dug in and sucked at that sweet little sex. He was talking but the words blurred into a soothing hum as Derek listened to the hitching little sobs that came out of the boy. He was surrounded by scent, his uncle’s spend, his own stiff and leaking cock, the tears that leaked from the boy as even in sleep he tried to drag himself closer to orgasm. Derek shoved his tongue in as deep as he could and brushed his teeth softly against the boy’s rim. The boy’s whole body convulsed on the bed, and he cried out, the scent of him wafting up as he spilled out against his sheets._

_“Oh,” Peter said, “Isn’t that just lovely.”_

_Derek wasn’t sure when he’d taken off the rest of his clothes, but he was grateful for it now as he dragged himself up the bed over the kid and pressed himself into the boy’s hole, letting out a deep, relieved groan as he sunk home._

_The boy was laid out flat, but Derek didn’t care, gently pushing his teeth all over the boy’s skin as he snapped his hips in as deep as he could. The boy’s body was flushed and heated from his own orgasm, his head twisted on the pillow and mouth open as he panted for air in time with Derek’s thrusts. Derek set his teeth carefully against his skin, enjoying making marks that would last but looked too much like the normal bruises which scattered the clumsy boy’s body to be noticed, flush with the knowledge that his mark and his seed would be littered all over the boy for days._

_“You can make sure you come back before they fade,” Peter said softly, his fingers scratching through the hair at Derek’s nape. Derek let out a whine, his eyes fluttering closed and his hips stuttering. The boy was limp with sleep and orgasm, and his body gave so sweetly beneath Derek that he couldn’t help the knot that started to form. His wolf recognized such a beautiful display of submission and he shoved in deep, his orgasm rippling through him as he locked himself inside his boy, filling his body with his load._

_“There, the Alpha is appeased.” Peter moved around on the bed, and Derek opened his eyes blearily as fingers tapped gently at his lips, heavy with smell._

_Peter had his fingers coated in the boy’s come, and he tipped Derek’s chin up to meet his own eyes as he fed his fingers into Derek’s mouth. Derek sucked and licked blissfully at those fingers even as his uncle’s eyes seem to pulse along with Derek’s slowing heart-rate as he sunk deeper into contented sleep._

_After that, it was clear to Derek that his uncle was right, it was simply what they all needed._

 

Stiles drove them three towns over so that he could take them to a drive-in film for their first date.

The air in the car was just faintly tinged with the remainder of how Derek had fucked the boy that night until nearly sunrise. It made him relax, calmed the Alpha within him.

“Are you going to try to put the moves on me in the scary bits, Stilinski?” Derek asked as they rolled into a space, the trailers already flickering on the screen.

Stiles flushed. “You know you can count on me to protect you,” he said in a sarcastic tone. His heart didn’t falter though, and Derek knew it was true.

Derek didn’t want Stiles to protect him. He didn’t want Stiles to ever put his fragile body between Derek and danger, but Derek’s life seemed awfully determined to prove to him that having claws, fangs and rapid healing didn’t prevent you from being just as fragile as the next guy.

Stiles had shown him that being fragile didn’t always mean being weak. That being vulnerable didn’t always mean being the one that breaks.

Stiles leaned over into the back-seat to grab snacks and drinks, the stretch lifting his shirt along his side, revealing fading marks which would match Derek’s thumbprints along his spine.

His scent was threaded with nervousness, and Derek suddenly realized this was probably his first date.

“I wish I could say I sneaked a few beers from the fridge, but I figured that would probably mean our karmic chances of getting pulled over increased exponentially. One date with a guy nearly ten years older than me I can possibly convince my Dad isn’t cause for a jail term, but a date plus underage drinking would end up with at least one of us behind bars.”

“Why would you assume it’s just one?”

“One what?” Stiles asked, pulling himself back into his seat, a bag of Skittles hanging from between his teeth and cans of Coke in each hand.

“One date,” Derek said.

Stiles flushed, dropping the candy into his lap and opening and closing his mouth a few times, clearly lost for words. Eventually he said, “Well, I wouldn’t want to be too forward with a lady of your social standing.”

Derek almost didn’t recognize the feeling when the laugh bubbled out of his throat. Stiles blinked in shock, but then his eyes crinkled at the corners in happiness.

“I think my flawless reputation will probably survive more than one date with you,” Derek said drily. Then he winked, just because he liked to throw Stiles off. “Besides, you’re quite the catch yourself these days,” he said, letting his eyes wander over Stiles’ increasingly muscular form.

This time Stiles flushed all the way up to the tips of his ears, but he was smiling, too, ducking his head if he didn’t quite believe it.

Derek didn’t mind, he would make sure Stiles knew it one day.

The movie started and they settled in to watch, both of them drifting closer throughout the film, snorting at the bad special effects, pointing out plot-holes and consuming enough candy to make their mouths change color. Derek just smirked at Stiles when he pulled the yawn-stretch-and-side-hug move, and Stiles didn’t protest when Derek linked Stiles’ other hand with his, his thumb rubbing in circles on Stiles’ palm for the rest of the film.

After one bickering fight which may have turned into a popcorn-war, the film ended and Stiles drove them back to his house. Derek walked with Stiles up to the teenager’s front door and Stiles turned as he reached the end of the path. “So was this fun?” Stiles asked. “I think this was fun.”

“It was,” Derek said.

Stiles’ gaze flickered down to Derek’s lips as Derek took a step closer, and Derek’s did the same. “I shouldn’t date you,” Derek said, thinking of how beautiful the boy’s lips looked when they were kissing around his dick.

“I know,” Stiles said softly, “but I want you to.”

Derek growled and stepped in, meeting those lips with his own for the first time, relishing the give and pull as Stiles surged back into kiss. It was a few moments of pure slick goodness, then Derek pulled Stiles up against where he was stiffening in his pants and there was a squeak and Stiles was gone.

Derek blinked, looking at where the door shut behind Stiles.

After a few moments waiting, when Stiles didn’t reappear, confused but still happy with the evening overall, Derek shrugged and walked away, heading in the direction of his own home.

 

_Once he was out of sight of the house he turned and looped back through the properties adjacent to the Stilinski house, leaping up the tree that stood outside the boy’s window and settling in next to his uncle._

_"Enjoy the date?" Peter asked._

_Derek nodded, watching as the boy entered his room and paced backwards and forward, cursing softly. "Nice work,” the boy said to himself, “Way to run out like a nervous virgin, such a sexy way to finish a date," he grumbled._

_"Derek!" Peter smirked at him. "Did you frighten our boy?"_

_Derek hunched a shoulder, annoyed that he'd made the teenager uncomfortable._

_The boy threw himself down on his bed, groaning and reaching into his pants, rubbing at his still half-hard cock._

_"Aw, look at that, he's still hot for you, even if you gave him a scare. What did you do – chew his neck off?"_

_"We just kissed," Derek said. They barely even got to tongue._

_"You two are hopeless," Peter sighed._

_The boy unbuttoned his pants and pulled his lovely little cock out. Derek whined softly, unhappy at the thought of all of that precious come going to waste. His uncle must have read his mind though, because he placed a calming hand on the back of Derek's neck._

_"Don't worry," he said, "watch."_

_The boy jerked at his cock a few more times, but it didn't stiffen all the way, and eventually he gave up with a grumpy huff._

_"See?" Peter said. "Isn’t he beautiful? He's so well trained now he can't even get hard without a cock inside him. The only time he comes now is after he’s been bred."_

_Derek’s claws bit into the tree at the thought. In his room the boy shoved off his clothes and fell back onto the bed, his cock resting all sweet and vulnerable on his thigh. His eyelids started to flutter shut within moments, and it only took a few more before his heart-rate and breathing took on the cadence of sleep._

_Derek and his uncle crept forward, and then leaped soundlessly into the teenage bedroom. Peter hung back as Derek prowled around his boy, nipping in and out to rub his cheek or lips over parts of that exposed flesh. Peter murmured his greeting to the boy, but Derek was too distracted by taking that soft cock into his mouth and letting the head roll around his lips and tongue._

_“That’s it, precious,” Peter said, and Derek wasn’t sure which of them he was speaking to, “Just take what you need.”_

_Derek buried himself in the boy’s crotch, sucking in the boy’s dick and letting his senses fill with the young and musky scent of him._

_“I bought you two a present, Derek,” Peter said, and Derek looked up from his task. His uncle pulled a ring gag out of his pocket. “To celebrate your first date," he said. “Now you can fuck his throat while I fuck his ass.”_

_Derek’s cock went thick and heavy with the thought. He pulled off the boy’s dick and took the gag off his uncle with eager hands. Peter just chuckled and started pulling off his own clothes, stroking a hand down the boy’s vulnerable belly, over his cock and then cupping his balls gently. The boy whimpered and his legs spread wider._

_“Mmm,” Peter said, leaning over the boy while Derek gently opened his mouth and slipped the ring inside. “Eager, aren’t you, pet? You need a cock in your belly, don’t you? Don’t worry, your Alpha and I have a very special treat for you today.”_

_The boy’s noises turned broken and desperate with his mouth pinned open, and Derek impatiently pulled at his own clothes while Peter stripped with far more leisure. By the time Derek could concentrate again, Peter already had two fingers slipping in and out of the boy, and his eyes flashed. “Mount him, Derek, mount his face.”_

_Derek’s teeth lengthened in his mouth. He knelt above the boy on the bed and he slid his cock into that hot cavern for the first time even as his uncle pushed deep into the boy’s ass. Derek felt his eyes burn red, and Peter let out a small laugh. The boy made a stifled choking sound, and Derek took his face gently in his hands, tipping it up so that his throat was one long line from his mouth down his neck, pushing his cock into the fluttering clench as the boy tried to adjust to the unfamiliar thickness._

_Peter draped himself over the boy, his hips snapping into him rapidly already. “Can you taste him, baby? I bet you’ve been wanting that cock in your mouth for months, can barely keep your eyes off it. Don’t worry, your Alpha will fill you up soon. I just need you to swallow down that cock for me, understand?”_

_The boy let out a muffled whimper, and this time when Derek sunk his cock in his throat twitched and opened and Derek was able to push in all the way to the hilt. A growl rumbled out of his throat, and Peter laughed again, his thrusts speeding._

_Derek was being rougher than he should be. The boy would wake with a raw throat, but he couldn’t help it, the Alpha within him was preening as his mate took him deep into himself over and over. He ground his balls down into the boy’s face, delighting in the jerk of the boy’s body as Peter simultaneously shoved himself in as far as he could reach. Derek met his uncle’s eyes and they started to fall into a rhythm, filling and retreating from the boy in sync._

_“You’re so satisfied, aren’t you, darling?” Peter crooned to the boy, “You’re so full. You feel happiness in every inch of you even as you struggle to breathe. But it’s okay, you know your Alpha will take care of you. Your Alpha will share himself with you, and you will drink him down, won’t you?”_

_The boy moaned, and his throat clutched at Derek, his tongue lapping at Derek’s cock, trying to suck him down deeper even while his mouth was locked open. Derek groaned, the image of his boy so greedy for his seed sending him over the edge, he shoved in, past the squeeze of the boy’s throat, shooting his load even as the boy coughed and gagged around him._

_Peter caught his eyes again as he came down from the rush of it, capturing Derek as his own thrusts increased in speed. Peter lifted the boy’s legs over his own shoulders, pulling the boy up and shuffling in closer so each thrust pushed the boy onto Derek’s softening cock. Derek was held in place, enraptured by the sight of it._

_Peter’s eyes flashed as he came, Derek reached out and palmed over the boy’s cock, who twisted between the two wolves and his dick spurted. Derek aiming it so that it flecked all over his own chest._

_“Perfect, isn’t he? Just what you need.”_

_Derek murmured his agreement, sliding out of the boy’s mouth and gently pulling free the gag. The boy made a soft hurt noise, his mouth red and slightly cracked at the corners, Derek huffed, displeased, and he bent down to press apologetic little kisses there where he had been denied only hours earlier. The boy gave sloppy half-kisses in return, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, nosing up against Derek and tasting of Derek’s thick saltiness. Derek moaned and pulled his boy more fully into his arms, lying down in his scent-drenched little boy-bed._

_Peter stroked up the back of Derek’s bare thighs as Derek twined the boy’s limbs with his own. “He took you so well, didn’t he? So impressive for his first time.” He settled in on the boy’s other side. “We can start training him soon so that he can take you without the gag eventually. He’s such a receptive young thing.”_

_Derek moaned into the boy’s mouth, sliding his hand over a pert little buttcheek so he could hook his fingers into the boy’s wet hole. It was early yet, there was still time for Derek and Peter to switch so that Derek could mate the boy’s hole before the night was up._

_A perfect first date, really._

 

The next day Derek picked Stiles up and took him out for milkshakes. Stiles grinned up from where his teeth latched onto the straw, and Derek couldn’t help but return the smile. They argued about whether baseball or football was a more superior sport, and agreed that rugby players were terrifying.

Stiles’ fingers tangled with Derek’s on the table top, and he blushed and leaned across the divide, pressing a kiss to Derek’s lips right there in middle of the diner. It made Derek feel something he thought he might be happiness.

“Sorry for running out yesterday,” Stiles said, squeezing Derek’s fingers. “I just… I’ve never done this before and I kinda want to go slow, if that’s okay?” His palms were damp with sweat and the jitter of his knee below the table gave away his nervousness, as if he was worried it would be a deal-breaker for Derek.

Derek felt fondness well up inside him, and he wondered how much of it showed on his face. Stiles was, of course, being ridiculous. He suddenly thought that if he had to, he would wait a hundred years to get close to Stiles Stilinski.

He reached out and thumbed gently over the faint cracks in the corners of his boy’s mouth where he had his dick stuffed in deep the night before.

Peter was right, everything really was better now.

“It’s okay,” Derek said, “I’m in no rush.”

 

[End.]

**Author's Note:**

> Extra spoilery warning: Implied hypnotism. Being set from Derek’s perspective it’s not obvious but Peter may or may not be implanting suggestions in Derek’s mind just as much as Stiles’, which means the non-consent extends to Derek as well as Stiles.
> 
> Final note just in case someone reading this isn’t aware: It’s TOTALLY OKAY to want to take a physical relationship slowly and you don’t need to be nervous about that, because the person dating you should be so excited to date you that they both don’t care how long it takes before they can stick their tongue down your throat, and want you to be happy and relaxed when/if you do choose to do that. So uh, don't take Derek's unhealthy attitudes as fact.
> 
> Update: alsoooo... wee additional bit in the [comments](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/19857416)
> 
> Okay that’s me don’t with my kink explosion for the next little while. Thanks for reading!


End file.
